


¿Qué haces aquí?

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Harry Potter tiene que recoger un borracho de El Caldero Chorreante para acompañarlo a casa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15
Collections: PRINCIPE_MESTIZO





	¿Qué haces aquí?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Rowling. Menos el Drarry. El Drarry es nuestro y siempre lo será.
> 
> «Esta historia participa en el reto "Tropos, tropos everywhere" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»
> 
> Tropo sorteado: Personaje que confiesa su amor borracho.

—Buenas noches, Hannah. —Harry saludó amablemente a la tabernera cuando entró en El Caldero Chorreante.

Usando su aliento para calentarse las manos del frío exterior, echó un vistazo alrededor. La hora de cenar había pasado y hasta los clientes más tardíos habían abandonado ya el local. El camarero que ayudaba a Hannah durante el curso mientras Neville daba sus clases en Hogwarts, estaba terminando de limpiar las mesas con la varita a la vez que hacía levitar las sillas para barrer y fregar. Detrás de la barra, Hannah controlaba el fregadero y limpiaba la superficie de madera.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó Hannah con una sonrisa cansada.

—Tranquilo. Hoy tocaba papeleo —contestó este mientras se dirigía hacia el único cliente que permanecía en el local. Sentado frente a la barra, con la cabeza hundida en los brazos y un vaso lleno de un líquido ambarino a su lado, parecía desaliñado. Ni siquiera se había quitado el abrigo. No hizo gesto alguno que hiciese ver que había notado la presencia de Harry—. ¿Cómo está Neville?

—Bien, hoy le tocaba ronda en el castillo, así que llegará de madrugada. —Otra sonrisa cansada de Hannah no consiguió esconder la amargura de su voz—. La vida de profesor en Hogwarts es complicada de compaginar con la vida de un bar. Menos mal que Minerva le permite pasar las noches aquí, si no… —dejó la frase en el aire antes de dirigirse al camarero, que estaba barriendo—. Alex, terminaré yo, puedes marcharte a casa.

—De acuerdo, Hannah —asintió el joven, dejando la escoba antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Harry arrastró un taburete hasta situarse al lado del otro cliente. Cogió el vaso y lo olisqueó. «Whiskey de fuego añejo de buena calidad», constató. «Este cabrón tiene buen gusto hasta para deprimirse». Volvió a dejarlo encima de la barra, alejándolo, e indicó con un gesto a Hannah que lo retirase.

—¿Qué se te debe, Hannah?

—Nada. Tiene cuenta desde hace años, solo tengo que restar de ahí —contestó mientras vaciaba el contenido del vaso en un fregadero y, con un toque de varita, hacía que empezase a limpiarse por su cuenta—. Voy arriba a comprobar que Alice sigue dormida, ¿de acuerdo? Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.

—Gracias —se despidió Harry con una sonrisa—. No tardaremos mucho.

El joven salió de la cocina ya vestido con ropa de calle y, tras despedirse de Hannah, movió la mano en dirección suya, despidiéndose.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter.

—Buenas noches —respondió educadamente dirigiéndole un vistazo rápido. Volvió la cabeza hacia él de nuevo, intentando ubicarle, súbitamente convencido de que le conocía. El chico sonrió con amabilidad cuando se le quedó mirando intentando recordar de qué le sonaba—. Tú ibas a clase con mi hijo, ¿verdad?

—Hasta el año pasado, sí. En Slytherin. —el joven asintió—. Iba un curso por delante de Scorpius y Albus. Me conoce porque estuve en su casa el verano pasado pasando unos días.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Después estuvisteis los dos en casa de Scorpius otros tantos días. Alex… ¿Brown? —preguntó, tendiéndole una mano para estrechársela.

—El mismo, señor —contestó Alex—. ¿Qué tal están Al y Scorp?

—En sus últimas cartas alegaban estar muy bien, pero con esos dos nunca se sabe. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Deseando llegar a casa. Hoy fue un día largo. —Alex terminó la frase apretando los labios en un gesto comprensivo hacia el ocupante del taburete de al lado, que parecía inconsciente. Más valía que al día siguiente no lo recordase, o se iba a odiar por dejarse ver de aquella manera por un amigo de Scorpius. Harry suspiró discretamente—. Buenas noches, señor Potter. Suerte.

—Gracias, Alex. Buenas noches, descansa. —Harry lo observó salir por la puerta y se volvió con un suspiro resignado al hombre, que parecía dormitar encima de la barra—. Hora de irnos a casa —murmuró suavemente moviéndolo por el hombro para despertarlo.

—Cállate, Potter y vete por dónde has venido.

—Draco…

—¿Quién te ha llamado, Potter? —Draco levantó la cabeza de entre los brazos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero Harry no sabía si era por el alcohol o porque había estado llorando—. ¿Ahora eres mi niñera?

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Harry, ignorando sus palabras y pasando la mano por la espalda de Draco para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—¿Dónde está mi whiskey? ¡Estoy seguro que tenía un vaso repleto del mejor whiskey de Abbott!

—No más whiskey por hoy, Draco. ¿Cuánto has bebido?

—No te importa, Potter —hipó este, intentando vocalizar—. Soy una persona adulta. No puedes decirme qué hacer.

—Eres una persona adulta borracha —le rebatió Harry—. No estás en plenas facultades mentales.

—No estoy en… —Draco se interrumpió, intentando recordar cómo seguía el resto. Harry aprovechó para pasarle la bufanda alrededor del cuello y sujetarle del codo, incitándolo a levantarse— Es tu complejo de héroe, ¿verdad? No lo puedes evitar.

—Es mi complejo de héroe, sí —asintió Harry, recordando que a los borrachos era mejor llevarles la corriente que la contraria—. Venga, intenta levantarte.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? —escupió Draco mientras se incorporaba torpemente, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Intentó agarrarse a la barra, pero los dedos se cerraron sin fuerza y comenzó a desequilibrarse hacia atrás.

«Está más borracho de lo que creía», suspiró Harry mientras le sostenía de los brazos para evitar que se cayese.

—¡Déjame, Potter! ¡Ya te he dicho que soy mayorcito para cuidar de mí mismo! ¡No hace falta ningún héroe por aquí!

Harry lo soltó un segundo, pero otro peligroso bamboleo de Draco le hizo volver a sujetarlo al tiempo que este se agarraba a la pechera de su túnica. Esta vez no hubo queja alguna. Observó que el otro hombre había cerrado los párpados, tragando saliva con esfuerzo. Las manos le temblaban en pequeños espasmos. Harry esperó con paciencia a que a Draco se le pasase el mareo por haberse levantado y abriese los ojos.

El flequillo de Draco caía como una cortina dorada sobre su frente enredándose en sus cejas, de un tono más oscuro. Sus pestañas aletearon despacio y Harry se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Todavía le sostenía firmemente de un brazo, pasando el otro por su cintura. Al agarrarse a su túnica, Draco se había acercado más a él. Seguía siendo un hombre delgado, pero sacaba unos centímetros a Harry. Se inclinaba hacia adelante, casi rozando sus frentes. Afortunadamente, él era más corpulento y fuerte que Draco, porque este se había recargado contra su cuerpo y estaba sosteniendo parte de su peso.

Draco abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándole fijamente. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se quedó embelesado también. Nunca había visto los ojos de Draco tan de cerca. Sí, ambos habían mejorado mucho su relación en los últimos años. Era cortés, casi cordial, cuando Albus había empezado en Hogwarts. La amistad de su hijo con Scorpius les había obligado a tratarse más a menudo a partir de ese momento, lo que le había llevado a descubrir en Draco a una persona agradable, con un sentido del humor muy similar al suyo, ácidas ideas sobre la política mágica y muggle, un exquisito gusto gastronómico y una conversación interesante.

Habían ido pasando juntos cada vez más tiempo, sobre todo tras el divorcio de Harry y Ginny. No había sido un proceso fácil y en buenos términos. El pleito le había pasado una gran factura emocional y, cuando se encontraba en el momento más bajo, Draco había aparecido en su chimenea de Grimmauld Place con una botella de vino más cara que su coche, acompañado por uno de sus elfos domésticos.

—Granger dice que estás deprimido, Potter —había dicho arrastrando las palabras con indiferencia, pero Harry se había dado cuenta que lo observaba con preocupación—. Apestas. Sube a darte una ducha y vístete con decencia, Binkey se encargará de la cena.

Un rato después, Harry bajó tras ducharse y enfundarse en unos vaqueros y una camisa limpia. Le buscó, sin éxito, en la cocina. Binkey estaba organizando la cena, pero se detuvo para indicarle dónde podía encontrar a su amo. Cuando entró en la habitación que había habilitado como sala de estar, Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sofás mirando a su alrededor con desagrado.

—No recordaba que Grimmauld Place fuese tan… inhóspito. —La última palabra sonó como si hubiese dicho 'pocilga'. Harry se rio entre dientes, sentándose en el sillón orejero que había al lado.

—Ya era un desastre de casa cuando la usábamos como cuartel de la Orden. —Draco arrugó los labios en desagrado a la mención del pasado. No le gustaba hablar de aquella época. Habían mantenido una conversación sincera donde ambos se habían disculpado por todos los errores cometidos, pero Draco le había dejado claro que prefería no hablar de ello. No sólo le incomodaba, lo revivía como un trauma—. Llevar más de veinte años vacía no ha mejorado su habitabilidad.

—No puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, Potter —constató con sinceridad. Sacó la varita y con un movimiento fluido convocó dos copas de la cristalera. Las aplicó un hechizo limpiador antes de levantar una para mirarla a contraluz y examinarla con ojo crítico—. Puedes quedarte en Malfoy Manor unos días, si quieres.

—¿Con tus padres? —La pregunta salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Draco apretó los labios—. Lo siento no pretendía decir…

—Claro que pretendías decirlo, Potter —le cortó Draco antes de que pudiese seguir cagándola más—. Tanto ellos como Astoria están de acuerdo. Deben estarlo, porque es mi padre quien debe abrir las protecciones si aceptas. Los tiempos han cambiado, Potter. Incluso para los Malfoy.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, mirando cómo Draco apuntaba a la botella con la varita, con cuidado—. Ya estoy buscando un apartamento, la semana que viene iré a ver algunos. —Era mentira. Hermione había estado insistiéndole sobre ese tema, y él llevaba postergándolo todo ese tiempo—. En cuanto encuentre uno en condiciones, me mudaré.

Draco bajó la varita, sin realizar el hechizo que estuviese pensando y le miró levantando una ceja. Harry bajó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual, temeroso de que le leyese la mente, antes de darse cuenta de que se había delatado con el gesto y que Draco no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Granger se alegrará de saberlo —respondió Draco con una sonrisa petulante y resabiada. Harry se maldijo. Tenía que haber supuesto que Hermione habría hablado con Draco sobre él. Sabía que siempre lo hacían a sus espaldas, aunque creyesen que no se enteraba—. Pero si necesitas otro lugar mientras tanto —otra mirada de desprecio a la sala—, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—¿Por qué? —Harry no pudo evitar preguntarle.

En los cuatro años desde que Al empezó Hogwarts y empezaron a quedar más a menudo, fueron aumentando paulatinamente la cantidad de cosas que hacían juntos, compartiendo aficiones, como ir a la ópera muggle, a restaurantes de autor o al cine. Hasta Ron se había un puesto un poco celoso de su relación con Draco y más de una vez se había quejado de que se sentía desplazado como su mejor amigo. Pero él y Draco no eran amigos, solo… se llevaban bien. Compartían algunas cosas, pero nada más. Claro que las personas que solo se llevan bien no ofrecen su casa al otro para alojarse durante una temporada.

—Estas botellas de vino tan antiguas —explicó Draco, ignorando su pregunta— son muy delicadas. Es importante abrirlas con cuidado porque si cae algún poso de corcho dentro, lo contaminará y estropeará el sabor.

—¿No basta con hacer saltar el corcho con un encantamiento?

—No seas inculto, Potter. —Draco volvió a apuntar a la botella con la varita, justo en la base del cuello, rozándola. Con la otra mano sostuvo la botella. Se lamió los labios con concentración antes de pronunciar el hechizo—. Igneo.

Con un ágil movimiento de muñeca rotó la base de la botella rápidamente. El punto donde la varita hacía contacto se iluminó por el calor del vidrio fundido, disminuyendo el brillo al enfriarse. Draco separó con suavidad el cuello de la botella, dejando un corte limpio.

—Por eso se abren así. Permiten que el riesgo de que quede algún resto de corcho en la pared de la boca de la botella sea nulo.

—Mucho protocolo para un vino —rio Harry, divertido por la cara de seriedad de Draco, como si la botella fuese trascendental. Se inclinó para coger una de las copas—. Pero supongo que estará bueno.

—Espera, Potter. —Draco le dio un manotazo antes de que llegase a coger la botella—. ¿Es que no sabes nada de vinos, por Merlín? Tiene que airearse un rato para coger cuerpo y reposar los posos. Si fuese un vino más temprano usaríamos un decantador, pero este es mejor no moverlo.

Hacía eso a menudo. Primero se desesperaba con un par de sarcasmos sobre lo inculto o bruto que era con temas gastronómicos, musicales o artísticos. Después le explicaba con detalle qué era lo que estaba viendo, escuchando o comiendo, dándole pistas sobre qué buscar para disfrutarlo.

—Cuando lo pruebes, tienes que olerlo primero. Mantenlo en la boca unos segundos, y busca las notas de roble y frutas. Muévelo por la cavidad bucal antes de tragarlo. Que no sean tragos largos. No es una de tus cervezas muggles.

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry.

La cena apareció mediante la magia de Binkey encima de la mesa, al lado de la botella. El elfo había hecho aparecer también un mantel debajo del vino y las copas que Harry no conocía, así que supuso que lo había traído desde la casa de los Malfoy. Apenas eran tres platos diferentes, sencillos, pero que olían apetitosos. Por primera vez en días, a Harry le dolió el estómago de hambre y se descubrió salivando. No había tenido esas sensaciones desde que se había encerrado en Grimmauld Place intentando olvidarse de un mundo mágico que seguía con interés enfermizo el que había sido el divorcio del año. Se sentía tranquilo, igual que volver a casa tras un largo viaje.

—Porque somos amigos. —Volvió la cabeza hacia Draco, sorprendido por haber obtenido una respuesta tan directa. Este le miraba con gesto serio y formal. Harry sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral. Iba a preguntar a qué se refería exactamente, pero lo sabía sin necesidad de hacerlo. Antes de poder decir nada, Draco añadió—. Y eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Ayudarse cuando lo necesitan.

Harry balbuceó un agradecimiento torpe mientras Draco servía vino con elegancia en ambas copas. Le tendió una de ellas y Harry la aceptó. Con una sonrisa, hizo un gesto de brindis hacia él y la dirigió a sus labios, tomando un sorbo.

—¿Qué miras, Potter? —preguntó el Draco del presente, trayéndole de vuelta del recuerdo. Hablaba arrastrando las palabras de una manera diferente a como lo hacía normalmente y articulaba despacio, como intentando vocalizar bien—. ¿Qué haces aquí maldita sea?

—Ser tu amigo. Los amigos se ayudan cuando lo necesitan —parafraseó las palabras de aquel recuerdo.

Un destello de reconocimiento iluminó los ojos de Draco. Harry se fijó, por vez primera, en que los ojos grises tenían pequeñas chispas azules dispersas por todo el iris. Siempre había creído que Lucius tenía una mirada helada y que Draco, a pesar de tener sus mismos ojos, tenía una mirada más cálida. Ahí estaba su respuesta: el azul de los ojos de su madre completaba un cuadro hermoso con matices suaves.

—¡Ah, sí! Claro. Mi amigo. —El tono enfadado y frustrado de la palabra ensombreció el ánimo de Harry—. ¿Quién te ha dicho dónde estaba? —balbuceó indignado, con tono acusador que sonó infantil al trabarse.

—Ron te vio cuando pasó por aquí para usar la chimenea —contestó en un tono más duro de lo que pretendía—. Me dijo que Hannah estaba un poco desesperada porque no quería servirte más alcohol, pero tú la amenazaste con no volver aquí si no lo hacía.

Draco tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado al oír aquello. Bajó la vista y descubrió sus manos todavía agarrando la pechera de la túnica de auror de Harry. Con un pequeño sobresalto la soltó, intentando alisarla torpemente en un gesto que ya se había convertido en un hábito.

—¿No sabes vestir sin ir hecho un desastre, Potter? —masculló con dificultad, imprimiendo desdén a sus palabras y oscilando hacia atrás. Harry le aferró con más fuerza y le atrajo hacia sí, sonrojándose mientras lo hacía, porque la frase había encontrado ecos en su memoria.

Ecos de sus pasos resonando en el mármol del lujoso vestíbulo donde un maître, estirado como un palo detrás de un decorado atril le había sonreído y dirigido a su mesa sin necesidad de especificarle el nombre de la reserva. Draco se había levantado para recibirle cuando le vio entrar en el comedor, echándole un vistazo de pies a cabeza similar al que dirigió a las copas aquella noche.

—¿No sabes vestir sin ir hecho un desastre, Potter? —le había preguntado con acidez cuando llegó a su altura.

—¡Voy bien vestido! —protestó Harry.

Frustrado, repasó su indumentaria una vez más. Estaba seguro que iba bien arreglado. Hermione se había encargado de ello. Llevaba una túnica que hacía juego con sus ojos gracias a los detalles que llevaba bordados y estaba ajustada a su talla. Sus zapatos brillaban, su pajarita iba bien anudada, los gemelos de las mangas estaban en su sitio.

—La ropa está bien, Potter. Eres tú quien no sabe vestirla sin ir hecho un desastre —aclaró Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le alisaba una arruga invisible del hombro de la túnica y le ajustaba las solapas.

Esta vez Harry sí captó el sarcasmo implícito en el comentario de Draco. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa reservada del nuevo y exclusivo restaurante mágico que había abierto en Hogsmeade y que Draco le había convencido de ir a probar, aduciendo que su menú degustación era exquisito.

«Ponte tus mejores galas, Potter», le había repetido en persona, por chimenea, a través de una lechuza y por medio de Hermione. «No quiero que me avergüences delante de la alta sociedad mágica».

Harry se había reído hasta que se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, el local al que iban a ir a cenar era muy lujoso y exclusivo. Había arrastrado a Hermione y Ron hasta Madame Malkin para que le ayudasen a escoger una túnica de gala aceptable, ya que la última vez que él se había puesto una túnica así que no fuese la de auror, había sido el día de su boda con Ginny.

—Harry… ¿tú estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces? —había preguntado Ron con precaución.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, yo sé que tú ya estás divorciado de Ginny y que tienes derecho a hacer tu vida sin dar explicaciones a nadie, pero… —A Harry no se le había escapado la mirada que Hermione le había dirigido en este punto— No sé, ¿no te parece raro esto de ir a la inauguración de un restaurante con Malfoy?

—¿Por qué? No es muy diferente de cuando vamos a restaurantes muggles a probar menús degustación premiados.

—Si tú lo dices… —había aceptado Ron antes de volver a la carga—: No sé. Malfoy tiene esposa. Cualquiera pensaría que lo más habitual es que cenase con ella en el restaurante primero, ¿no crees?

—Nunca he oído a Draco decir que a Astoria le interese la cocina de autor.

—Ron no ha querido decir eso, Harry —intervino Hermione, rechazando una túnica negra que le hacía parecer un sacerdote muggle.

—¿Entonces?

—Verás, hay personas que podrían pensar que esto es… una cita.

—Claro que es una cita, Ron. —Harry se rio al ver la cara que puso su amigo, apresurándose a aclararlo—: Una cita entre dos amigos que tienen una afición común.

Ron no había hecho ningún comentario más. Hermione había intercambiado alguna mirada más con su marido, pero tampoco había dicho nada. Madame Malkin le ajustó la túnica y después fueron a un par de tiendas más a comprar unos zapatos a juego, exasperando a Ron con su indecisión al escoger los gemelos y la pajarita.

—¿Es esa tu forma de elogiar mi aspecto? —le devolvió la pulla a Draco mientras una camarera acudía a la mesa a servirles una copa de vino.

—Sauvignon Blanc, vino Chardonay blanco seco. De paladar suave e ideal para maridar el primer plato, una crema de puerros y mariscos presentada en esterificaciones muggles —anunció con solemnidad la mujer tras servirles.

—Podías haber intentado domar al menos ese nido de pájaros que tienes por cabello —le pinchó Draco mientras olía con aprobación el vino que les habían servido.

Harry ignoró su comentario y se limitó a observarle. Draco también se había puesto una túnica de gala en un color blanco con detalles plateados y azules. Sabía que si le preguntaba, este le diría exactamente el tono de blanco que era, pero Harry se conformaba con saber que no era exactamente blanco, pero tampoco gris. Conseguía que el cabello de Draco brillase más y destacase sobre el conjunto, algo que había aprovechado para trenzar su cabello alrededor de la cabeza, dejando una pequeña coleta en su coronilla. Nunca le había visto ese estilo y le quedaba muy bien, armonizaba con su rostro afilado.

—Tú sí vas primorosamente peinado —le dijo con un leve tono de ironía que no sentía, usando una de las palabras que Draco elegiría, porque era cierto—. Estás muy guapo —reconoció acto seguido sin pensar demasiado.

Draco paró la copa a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca, sin llegar a beber. Parpadeó sorprendido. Harry fue consciente de repente que había cruzado una línea invisible que hasta entonces ambos habían respetado, pero no era capaz de determinar en qué consistía exactamente. Solo supo que, efectivamente, había tres cosas claras:

Una: Draco estaba muy guapo.

Dos: Eso era una cita.

Tres: Draco estaba felizmente casado.

«¿A qué estamos jugando?», se preguntó Harry, afectado por la revelación y entendiendo por fin qué querían decirle Ron y Hermione unos días atrás.

—¿Va todo bien, Potter? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación—. Pareces serio de repente.

—Eh… sí… Creo que sí… —se forzó a sonreír, cogiendo la copa de vino que tenía delante de él y brindando con ella—. Por una nueva degustación.

El Draco del presente seguía intentando alisar torpemente las partes de la túnica que había arrugado, sin mucho éxito. Harry observó que cerraba los ojos, mareado otra vez y, cogiéndole una de las manos, hizo que le pasase uno de sus brazos por el hombro.

—Venga, Draco. Nos vamos a casa, ¿vale?

Este le contestó con un murmullo ininteligible, pero que sonaba a un asentimiento. Lo acomodó, sujetando la mano de Draco que le cruzaba por los hombros y pasando la otra por su cintura para afirmar su agarre sobre él y tanteó unos pocos más. Volvió la cabeza para despedirse de Hannah, que estaba apoyada en pasamanos de la escalera que conducía a la vivienda del piso superior.

—Buenas noches, Hannah, siento las molestias —se despidió. Draco también masculló algo, pero de nuevo no se le entendió.

—Buenas noches, Harry. Buenas noches, Malfoy —se despidió esta con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que saliesen al aire fresco por la puerta muggle del local.

Una vez fuera, Harry inspiró con fuerza. El frío de la noche invernal pareció despejar un poco a Draco, que se irguió más recto y también cogió aire. Avanzó un par de pasos intentando guiar a Draco hacia alguna calle poco transitada donde pudieran desaparecerse.

—Un momento, Potter —susurró Draco parándose de repente.

Harry se detuvo, pero no lo soltó. Draco se llevó la otra mano al estómago y volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Necesitas vomitar? —le preguntó solícito, mirando a su alrededor.

Pasaban algunos coches, pero a esas horas ya era tarde y la calle parecía desierta. Draco negó con la cabeza, pero no abrió los ojos. Harry esperó. Parecía haberse despejado un poco, pero seguía estando muy perjudicado.

—¿Cuánto has bebido, Draco? —volvió a preguntar, frustrado.

—No lo sé —admitió este con la voz ligeramente gangosa antes de erguirse de nuevo y abrir los ojos—. Además, ¿qué te importa?

La pregunta quedó deslucida porque el alcohol le hizo tambalearse otra vez. Harry lo aferró con más fuerza.

—Hay un callejón cerca de aquí. Vayamos y nos desapareceré a ambos en dirección a Malfoy Manor, ¿de acuerdo?

—No. A Malfoy Manor no —balbuceó Draco con dificultad—. Allí no.

—Como quieras —le siguió la corriente con condescendencia. Ni siquiera parecía saber qué era lo que decía.

—A Malfoy Manor no. Potter. —Le costaba enlazar las frases. Harry apretó los dientes—. ¡Potter! ¿Me has oído?

—No soy tu elfo doméstico, Draco. Pero sí, te he oído. Iremos a mi apartamento entonces, ¿te parece bien?

—Gracias, Potter. —La mirada vidriosa y desenfocada de Draco le hizo suspirar cuando volvió a preguntarle—: ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, Draco. Ser un buen amigo, llevarte a casa e impedir que caigas en un coma etílico.

—Yo no caigo en comas etililicos, Potter. Los Malfoy sabemos beber.

—Perfecto —espetó Harry intentando arrastrarle hacia adelante, lo que provocó que Draco se tropezase con sus propios pies—. ¿Me quieres contar que ha pasado? —preguntó con más amabilidad esta vez.

—Discutí con Astoria —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—No puede haber sido tan grave como para emborracharse, Draco. Todas las parejas discuten alguna vez.

—Discutí con Astoria porque cree que le he puesto los cuernos —le interrumpió Draco—. Quiere divorciarse.

—¿Se… se los has puesto? —preguntó tras unos segundos, sin darse cuenta de que se había parado en la acera. No estaba muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta. A lo mejor había entendido todo mal. Se volvió hacia él, preparándose para escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Importa? —preguntó Draco con desdén.

—Sí —dijo Harry sin pensar—. No. No lo sé. ¿Supongo?

—Dijo que le daba igual —le ignoró Draco—. Que si no lo había hecho, lo haría. Que en mi mente ya se los había puesto. Que ya no estoy enamorado de ella.

Harry volvió a callar durante unos segundos, mortalmente serio, sin saber qué más añadir. Draco levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, intentando enfocar la vista.

—Tiene razón. —Parpadeó antes de añadir con desprecio—: Merlín, de cerca esas gafas son aún más horrorosas de lo que creía, Potter. Tienes el gusto en el culo, ¿sabías?

—Draco…

—Firmaremos los papeles en cuanto estén preparados. Después discutí con mi padre —volvió a interrumpirle Draco, oscilando y balanceándose sin equilibrio, obligando a Harry a buscar un nuevo punto de apoyo para acercarlo a él y sostenerlo—. Por lo visto hay un montón de cosas que no hacemos los Malfoy. Divorciarnos es una de ellas.

—Tu padre tiene ideas anticuadas que…

—Mi madre sí opina que un Malfoy divorciado es mejor que un Malfoy infeliz. —Harry resopló, divertido. Nunca había visto a Draco tan parlanchín sobre su familia. Le iba a matar al día siguiente. Si se acordaba—. Así que hemos tenido otra discusión más. Sobre el pasado.

«Por eso ha ido a beber», comprendió.

Narcissa se había impuesto como prioridad en su vida la felicidad de su hijo. Esto le había costado varios enfrentamientos con Lucius. Harry no había asistido en todos aquellos años a ninguno, pero Draco le había mencionado algunos en la extensa conversación que tuvieron sobre su pasado: su decisión de volver a Hogwarts, su preferencia por trabajar en el Ministerio en lugar de dedicarse solo a las finanzas de la familia, el matrimonio con Astoria…

Draco odiaba tener que ajustarse a las viejas tradiciones. Algunas sí le gustaban, por supuesto. Pero la mayoría no. En Malfoy Manor había objetos muggles por primera vez desde su construcción. Su hijo había crecido sabiendo lo que era internet. No había sido presionado para practicar quidditch y había sido educado en ideas más progresistas que las que Lucius le había impuesto a él en su infancia.

—Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido.

—Ya puedes sentirlo —balbuceó Draco, clavándole un dedo acusatorio en el pecho—. Es todo culpa tuya.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó indignado antes de reprenderse a sí mismo recordándose que Draco estaba borracho—. Venga, vamos a movernos, hace un frío de la hostia.

—Digo que es todo culpa tuya —repitió Draco sin moverse—. Astoria quiere divorciarse porque cree que me acuesto contigo.

—No lo haces —constató antes de darse cuenta de que era absurdo aclararle eso precisamente a Draco.

Harry hubiese deseado que lo hiciese. Lo deseaba desde aquel día en el restaurante. Mejor dicho, ese día se había dado cuenta de ello, pero probablemente lo deseara desde mucho antes. Desde antes de su divorcio con Ginny. Las cosas no habían funcionado bien del todo nunca, pero desde que Draco había entrado en su vida había descuidado su relación con ella. Los pequeños problemas que ambos se esforzaban en ignorar o solventar se agrandaron cuando Harry dejó de prestar atención a la relación, construyendo un abismo insalvable entre ambos.

Con retrospectiva, Harry había entendido que habían estado abocados al divorcio desde el nacimiento de James y que solo el empeño de ambos había sustentado un matrimonio que hizo aguas en cuanto él perdió el interés por sostenerlo.

—Ese es el maldito problema, ¿no? —preguntó Draco hundiendo más el dedo en su pecho, dando pequeños golpecitos—. Que no nos acostamos, pero todo el mundo parece creer que lo hacemos. Hasta mi padre.

—¿Tu padre cree que nos acostamos? —Draco resopló ante su gesto incrédulo.

—Haz de Potter tu amante, si quieres, pero respeta el vínculo sagrado del matrimonio —se atascó en la última palabra, dándole un golpe en el pecho con la mano en cada sílaba hasta que le salió—. Eso me ha dicho. Textualmente.

—Draco, yo… —No sabía bien qué decir. Le gustaba Draco. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que le gustaba mucho y que quizá estaba un poquito enamorado de él. Sabía que él a Draco le gustaba, pudo notarlo el día de la no-cita en aquel restaurante, pero no sabía si de la misma manera que él y no quería complicar más las cosas—. No sé qué decir, lo siento.

—Eres un idiota, Potter. —Volvió a golpearle el pecho y apoyó la frente en la de Harry—. Pero eres mi idiota.

—¿Qué has dicho? —tartamudeó Harry, confuso.

—Que me gustas, Potter. Me gustas desde que escuchaste lo que hice en la guerra y lo perdonaste diciendo que había sido muy valiente y fuerte. Me gustas desde que Scorpius volvió a la mansión tras pasar unos días en tu casa y me contó la relación que tienes con tus hijos. Me gustas desde que razonaste con tu exmujer para que Albus pasase una semana en Malfoy Manor, a pesar de todo lo que implicaba. Me gustas porque te arreglas para mí. Me gusta tu pelo despeinado e indomable, que dan ganas de enterrar las manos en él.

—Draco, yo…

—Calla, Potter. Me gustas porque me escuchas sin juzgarme. Me gustas porque siempre tienes una palabra agradable para todo el mundo. Me gusta cuando te impacientas porque algo no sale como tú querrías. Me gusta cómo hablas de quidditch y la pasión que le pones cuando vamos a ver un partido de los Chudley Cannons.

—Draco… —Harry sentía el cuerpo de Draco pegado a él y, aunque seguía sosteniendo gran parte de su peso, Draco le había rodeado la cintura con las manos.

—Me gustas porque no sabes cuándo tienes que callarte. Me gustas porque me enseñaste lo que era el cine. Me gusta que vinieses a la ópera conmigo y no lo hicieses por obligación. Me gustas porque tus ojos verdes son lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Me gustas porque te metiste bajo mi piel dos veces: una en el colegio y otra cuando empezamos a ser amigos. Yo creía que había rehecho mi vida y te había olvidado y apareciste para enamorarme de nuevo.

—¡Draco! —Harry tragó saliva muy fuerte, emocionado—. Estás borracho y mañana te vas a arrepentir de todo esto.

—Entonces bésame hoy —le pidió con un intento de voz seductora empañado por la embriaguez—. Y así, si mañana me arrepiento, al menos tendré el recuerdo de tus labios, Harry.

Obedeció sin pensar, levantando los talones del suelo. Harry se elevó hasta que se estrelló contra los labios de Draco. Estos se abrieron enseguida para recibirle: húmedos, con sabor a whiskey de fuego caro. Draco le asaltó la boca con la lengua, sin darle tregua y Harry gimió con desesperación. Draco se apretó más contra él, clavando las yemas de los dedos en su espalda a través del abrigo. Harry correspondió y buscó la lengua de Draco con la suya para acariciarla. Una de las manos de Draco se separó de su espalda, subiendo hasta su nuca, donde se enterró en el cuero cabelludo, aferrando su pelo con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron unos minutos después, Harry jadeaba, impresionado por el beso. Draco estaba sonrojado y parecía un poco más centrado que antes, sus ojos no parecían tan desenfocados.

—¿Tienes poción para la resaca en casa, Harry? —preguntó con voz suave. Harry asintió y, cerciorándose de que nadie los miraba, los desapareció en dirección a su apartamento.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: No tiene importancia, porque en la historia es irrelevante, pero Alex es un personaje propio que debutó en Cada cual debe tomar lo suyo y nada más. Me apetecía contar un poquito más de él y de su vida justo después de terminar Hogwarts. Ya está, que me hacía ilusión.
> 
> NdA2: El método para abrir las botellas de vino tan antiguas es real. Les muggles lo hacemos con unas tenazas al rojo vivo. Y se hace con vinos realmente antiguos, de más de cien años. Vamos, que Draco es un poquito snob.


End file.
